One More Day
by guilty angelic
Summary: [01x02x03] When Hikari starts having prophetic dreams, it's up to the Digidestined to gather the remaining children from the prophecy. But even with backup, can the children face down an old enemy... one they believed gone for good? Most assuredly Takari.


A/N: Okay all, this is not my first fanfic, nor is it my first Digimon fic, but I've got this Creativity Demon staring up at me with those super-cute pleading eyes, and I just can't ignore it. Please tell me if it sucks, and conversely, please tell me if you like it. This will contain an original character, but I will try to avoid any kind of Mary-Sueism (AKA, no romance).

Warnings: slight profanity, 01/02/03, original character with an angel digimon, hints of Tag Tamers

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own Kasumi. I also have the dubious pleasure of owning the prophecy, no matter how poorly written it is. Please don't steal it.

~*~*~*~

One More Day

Part I: In Which Prophetic Dreams Run Amok

~*~*~*~

_When generations three_

_At last gain peace,_

_From ashes will rise_

A foe long deceased. 

_When generations three_

_At last are one,_

_Another quest_

_Will have begun._

_Two score and one_

_Gather to fight,_

_Though only three_

_Can save the light._

~*~*~*~

            Brown eyes snapped open, the owner breathing heavy, ragged breaths. Hikari Yagami took a moment to orient herself, letting her fear dissipate as she realized that she was at home, in her room. She sat up, glancing at the digital clock beside her. It was 4:30, way too early to be awake, but too late to return to any decent amount of sleep. She stretched in a catlike manner, careful not to jar the bunk above her and wake her older brother, who was still snoring away. With practiced silence, she slipped out of her covers and reached under her mattress, pulling out a small journal she had bought secretly a year ago. Not even Miyako Inoue knew about it, and Hikari planned to keep it that way.

            Her mind returning to her dream, Hikari opened the book to the first blank page and reached for the pen on her bedside table. She didn't remember much of the dream— just the poem and the fact that the occurrence terrified her. As she wrote the rhyme down, she inspected it more closely. Now that she thought of it, didn't it sound more like… a prophecy? Hikari closed the journal absently and returned it to its place, deep in thought. She climbed back into bed and stared at the bottom of the top bunk, pondering the significance of the dream. She remained in that state until morning.

~*~

            "'Kari's been spacing today," Miyako Inoue whispered to Iori Hida, beyond said girl's earshot. Iori nodded, sending a concerned glance toward Hikari, who was staring at the basketball court where Takeru Takaishi was attempting to teach an unwilling Daisuke Motomiya the finer points of the game. It was clear that Hikari's mind was not on the situation at hand. Ken Ichijouji, driven to distraction by Hikari's silence, at last confronted her, interrupting Takeru's and Daisuke's game and Miyako and Iori's conversation.

            "What's going on with you, Hikari?" Ken demanded, blocking her gaze and placing both hands on his hips. The rest of the group huddled around them as Hikari snapped out of her trance.

            "It's nothing," she replied. The others shot her looks of pure doubt to disappointment, causing Hikari to sigh and nod. "Okay, so maybe it is something… I had this weird dream last night, and I can't remember anything but a voice. It scared me, whatever it was, and it seemed so real…"

            "Maybe it wasn't just a dream," Takeru mused, scowling thoughtfully as he stared at Hikari.

            "Can you remember what the voice said?" Iori asked. "It could be important." Hikari nodded and recited the poem that had latched onto her memory with a tenacity that even a mule would admire.

            "Do you think it has anything to do with…" Ken trailed off. He didn't need to complete his sentence, as he already knew the other five suspected the same thing as he did.

            "If it does," Daisuke said, frowning as he showed a rare moment of insight, "the Digiworld is in deep shit."

            "I think we should tell Koushirou," Miyako said. "He could make some sense of it. If he isn't able to figure out the message, we'll send it to Wallace, or any other Digidestined we're still in contact with."

            "Do we need to go to such drastic measures?" Hikari asked, slightly surprised that her dream yielded such an uproar.

            "No measures are too drastic when dealing with the fate of the Digiworld," Iori said quietly. "We've finally achieved peace, and the first part of the poem seems to mention that peace."

            "True," Ken said, going into analysis mode. "But what are the 'generations three'? As far as we know, there has only been two generations, so to speak, of Digidestined in the Digiworld. For that matter, how could 'a foe long deceased' be any danger to us? If we've already defeated it, it would be easy to defeat it again."

            "'Two score and one', the poem says," Miyako reminded them. "There are only twelve Japanese Digidestined, and we're really the only ones who have been fighting to save the Digital World. The rest have just been here keeping an eye on things."

            "Great," Daisuke said. "How many is two score and one?"

            "Twenty one," Ken replied dryly. "We really need to work on your vocabulary, Dai."

~*~

            Kasumi Tanaka was lost. The sixteen-year-old scanned her surroundings, wondering how she ever got it into her head to stray away from the tourist paths and explore the more residential parts of Tokyo.

            "Wonderful," Kasumi muttered. Tokyo was completely different from her rural home in south Hokkaido, that was for sure. For one thing, it was infinitely easier to lose one's way. She looked to be somewhere around the Odaiba prefecture of Tokyo, as she could see the sphere of the famous Odaiba Television Station. She began to make her way there, thinking that if she was going to be lost, she might as well do some sightseeing while she was at it.

            "I'm sorry!" she yelped, as she ran into someone, falling to the floor. Her poor sense of direction often went hand-in-hand with clumsiness.

            "Aw, look, Takaishi, you obviously don't need Hikari, as you've got girls falling all over you anyway!" a boy jeered the person who Kasumi had ran into.

            "Shut up, Dai!" Takaishi snapped, blushing as he turned to Kasumi. He was a blonde, unusual for a Japanese boy, with even more unusual blue eyes. He held out his hand to help Kasumi up.

            "I'm very sorry," he said as Kasumi stood. "For both myself and Daisuke. I should have been watching where I was going, and he should have kept his mouth shut." Kasumi shook her head, embarrassed. She was probably just as red as this boy, perhaps more so.

            "No, it's my fault," Kasumi rushed out, bowing repeatedly. "I'm a klutz… it sorta runs in the family. I'm sorry for running into you! Uh, sayonara!" With that, she ran off, heading to the Odaiba Television Station.

(Note: In case you didn't read the author's notes, the only romances in this story will be between canon characters. Just a reassurance.)

~*~

            "Why'd you have to go and say that, Daisuke?" Miyako said, glaring at the goggle-head.

            "What'd I do?" Daisuke whined. Miyako closed her eyes and clenched her fist, trying to maintain a semblance of patience.

            "You embarrassed the poor girl, that's what you did!" Miyako snapped, igniting yet another quarrel between the two. Takeru and Iori sighed and let them get on with it; it was already over anyway, as Miyako noticed Ken and Hikari had been staring after the girl. "Hikari? Ken? What's wrong?" The aforementioned duo exchanged a glance.

            "You felt it, too?" Hikari asked. Ken nodded.

            "What?" Takeru said, frowning.

            "There's something strange about your friend, Takeru," Ken told him, returning his gaze to where the girl ran off.

            "If I'm right," Hikari added, "she has something to do with that prophecy. I just got the same feeling as I did when I was dreaming."

            "You were scared of her?" Iori asked. Hikari shook her head.

            "Not of her, no. Something else."

            "You guys are freaking me out," Daisuke said after a moment of silence. "Let go to Koushirou with this prophecy so we can go home and get something to eat." Takeru shot him a dubious look.

            "Your ability to think of food at a time like this will never fail to amaze me," the blonde replied.

            "What can I say? It's a God-given talent."

~*~

            The rest of the day had passed without further problems. Koushirou had not yet deciphered the nonsensical prophecy, but he was certain he would in time, providing he could contact Gennai and check if all was well in the Digital World. The rest of the Digidestined had been informed of the situation, including Mimi, who was still living in New York.

            The night would have also passed without further problems, but that night, Hikari dreamed.

_            She was eight years old again, and walking up Infinity Mountain with an equally young Takeru at her side. Suddenly, the duo stopped at the reached the top of the mountain, staring at the sight before them: HolyAngemon, bleeding freely from the nails at his hands and feet, which held him the crude wooden cross impaled into the ground. Above him, the Gate of Destiny whirled dangerously. Hikari could just barely make out a dark figure. Hikari looked at Takeru, who didn't seem at all concerned that his partner digimon was positioned in a gruesome mockery of the Crucifixion. Instead, he pointed to the Gate._

_            "Look, Hikari," he said, his voice a trance-like monotone, "it's Piemon. I think we should call the third angel, don't you?" Hikari returned her gaze to the Gate. The dark figure was becoming more and more clear…_

_            Hikari screamed as the dark figure stepped out of the Gate, revealing itself to be Piemon._

_            "Revenge is sweet," Piemon drawled, smiling as he stared at Hikari. "Don't you agree, child of Light?" Hikari screamed again, and Takeru turned to her, his face emotionless. His voice, however, was anything but._

_            "It's just a dream, Hikari! Please wake up!" His tone was panicked, and it didn't really sound like Takeru at all. "Hikari! Wake up!"_

            "Wake up!" Hikari's eyes snapped open, but she continued to scream until she retrieved her bearings. Her brother Taichi hovered over her, looking scared. "It was just a dream, Kari," he repeated. "You're all right now."

            "Tai! Tai, it's Piemon!" Hikari gasped out, once she was able to speak again. "The foe is Piemon, in the prophecy, it's Piemon! Oh God, Tai, what do we do?"

~*~*~*~

So… tell me whatcha think?

(Note: all digimon used in this story are real [so to speak] and can be found with pictures at . I will be using Japanese names, etc.)


End file.
